


You’re My Idiot

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [32]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: What happens when Hux gets a sunburn? Or, when Kylo gets a sunburn...





	You’re My Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Sunburn, Aftercare

“You could at least be enjoying this less.”

“I assure you, I’m not enjoying this one bit.”

Kylo stopped for a moment, hissing as he twisted his body to look back at Hux. Hux returned his look, raising an eyebrow at his curiosity until Kylo gave in, turning back around and continuing his wide stanced walk back towards the hotel. In fairness, Hux had offered to help him walk, but even the touch of his perpetually ice-cold hands was agony. It was going to be all he could do not to cry out when Hux applied after sun to those parts he couldn’t reach himself. 

Hux’s natural stride ate up the pace between them, and he stopped to wait for Kylo when he realised he’d drawn ahead again. There were no sighs, no tuts, he simply stared out to sea looking infuriatingly calm and comfortable in linen trousers and shirt, loafers, loafers of all things, and an umbrella. An umbrella on the beach. As if catching his thoughts, Hux looked back at him and this time did roll his eyes. 

“It’s a parasol.”

“It’s a parasol,” Kylo repeated in a mocking tone. He glared at Hux as he waded past, arms held away from his body to prevent any chance of skin abrasion. He could see the hotel lobby ahead, with it’s promise of air conditioning, skin care and blessed shade. As Kylo stepped through the door, he could hear Hux fold up his parasol, fussing with getting it back into shape and he still managed to get to the elevator doors ahead of him, parasol swinging from his arm. Kylo rested his hands against the mirrored wall of the elevator as they ascended, glaring at the side of Hux’s head. He couldn’t even enjoy the threats he’d made to Hux every time they rode in the mirrored box, seeing as he was utterly incapable of giving into them.

Kylo groaned with relief as they finally entered their room, and without thinking, fell forward onto the bed. He shouted as his chest hit the bed, the soft, fresh cotton feeling like sandpaper against his burning skin. Moving would only make it worse now, so he lay there whimpering until he felt Hux’s weight on the bed beside him, and then his hands spreading a cooling gel over his back that numbed the pain. Hux didn’t speak as he spread the ointment, just gestured to Kylo to roll over when his back was done, and began the process again on his front. 

“You’re really not enjoying this?”

“I’m really not,” Hux said, and now finally, he sighed “Kylo, you’re the worst patient I know. The weeks I’m going to have to put up with you whining about sunburn, and peeling skin-”

“My skin’s going to peel?”

“And generally being a pain in the neck,” Hux continued, his expression darkening, “is going to far outweigh any pleasure I might have gotten from your being an idiot with sun safety.”

“I was an idiot, wasn’t I?” Kylo muttered. Most of his body felt pleasantly numb now, and he could feel himself growing sleepy. 

“Yes, you were,” Hux said, stretching out on the bed beside him and dabbing his nose with a blob of gel. “But you’re my idiot.”


End file.
